


The Supernatural Mash

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mash-up, Parody, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural parody lyrics of the song "Monster Mash".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Supernatural Mash

Sam was researching the lore, late one night  
When his eyes beheld an eerie sight  
For the monster from this lore, began to rise  
And suddenly to his surprise  
  
It did the mash, it did the monster mash  
The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash  
It did the mash, it caught on in a flash  
It did the mash, he did the monster mash  
  
From the cramped motel room in the far midwest  
To the creepy basement where the vampires rest  
The demons all came from their humble abodes  
To bust a move with the electrodes  
  
They did the mash, they did the monster mash  
The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash  
They did the mash, it caught on in a flash  
They did the mash, they did the monster mash  
  
Bobby was having fun  
The party had just begun!  
The guests included Luci,  
Gabriel, and his fun  
  
The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds  
Crowley on chains, backed by his hell hounds  
The Winchesters were about to arrive  
With their vocal group, 'The Pie-Lovin’ Five'  
  
They played the mash, they played the monster mash  
The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash  
They played the mash, it caught on in a flash  
They played the mash, they played the monster mash  
  
Out from the impala, Cas' voice did ring  
Seems he was troubled by just one thing  
Opened the door, shook his fist and said: 

"I dragged you out of hell, I can throw you back in!"  
  
But they still mashed, they did the monster mash  
The monster mash, it was graveyard smash  
They did the mash, it caught on in a flash  
They did the mash, they did the monster mash  
  
Now everything's cool, Cas is a part of the band  
Sammy's Monster Mash is the hit of the land  
For you, the living, this mash was meant too  
When you get to my door, show your fake ID and tell them Dean sent you!  
  
Then you can mash, then you can monster mash  
The monster mash, and do the graveyard smash  
Then you can mash, you'll catch on in a flash  
Then you can mash, then you can monster mash

  



End file.
